


Short Conniel Scene

by Khara



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khara/pseuds/Khara
Summary: This scene was stuck in my head, its Conniel. Connor works with Markus for android rights and is late for his and Daniel's date... again. Daniel is very annoyed, Markus is confused and Connor is terrified of his boyfriend.





	Short Conniel Scene

Markus was sitting in the office room in New Jericho with Connor, they were both focused on what they were doing. Androids rights were coming along nicely but the amount of work to get this far was overwhelming. Markus was grateful for all of Connor's help, he was programmed with paperwork skills which were invaluable at a time like this. Markus noticed Connor look up from his work and his LED flash yellow. He wondered why Connor refused to remove it, but it was up to him, finally androids could make their own choices so Markus never commented on it. Connor gasped and let out a quiet whisper of 'shit'. Markus opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when he heard a crash from another room. 

"CONNOR I WILL TEAR YOU APART AND PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER JUST TO TEAR YOU APART AGAIN" Markus looked over at Connor who looked terrified but also resigned. The yell had come from a few rooms but judging from the loud foot steps the person was coming closer. The door slammed open, a PL600 came in looking furious. Markus saw Connor open his mouth to say something but before he could say anything the PL600 grabbed him by the back of his coat. Connor waved to Markus as he was dragged away. Markus watched with complete confusion, 'what in rA9's name just happened'.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who wants to write anymore about this, feel free just tell me so I can read it.


End file.
